1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to badge verification, e.g., using an RFID device that is attached to the badge.
2. Related Art
Badges are commonly used by police officers, government investigators, security personnel, and others. Typically, such badges are formed of a metal, e.g., an alloy, or of combination of metal and other suitable material. Such badges may include an identifier such as an officer's badge number that is visible to the wearer and/or others viewing the badge.